Noro Noro no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Foxy }} The Noro Noro no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and emit "Noroma Photons", making the user a . Noroma Photons are microscopic particles that have yet to be understood by scientists, that significantly slow down any object the user strikes down for thirty seconds. "Noronoro" means slowly or sluggishly, while "Noroma" means "dunce", "blockhead", or "gullible". In the Viz Manga, FUNimation sub and dub, it is called the Slow-Slow Fruit. This Devil Fruit was eaten by Foxy the Silver Fox. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Foxy, is that it gives its user the ability to generate and emit beams of which they can use to slow down anything for thirty seconds. In that amount of time, the user can do anything to the slowed down object. According to Foxy, Noroma Photons are not fully understood by science yet. When a person hit by these beams receives any number of strikes while in the slowed down state, the kinetic force of the strikes to them is released all at once when they return to their normal speed, making the attacks more damaging. Noro Noro beams, being beams of light, can be reflected by mirrors. This can allow the user to create interesting attacks that can catch their opponent off guard. The major weakness of the fruit's powers is that the user is not immune to the effects of his/her own photons and will be slowed down if exposed to them. In the anime, the beams also can only slow down something roughly the size of the beam itself, such as it slowing down only a small fraction of a tidal wave and leaving Foxy vulnerable to the remaining waves. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Though not completely sure how the photons in the beams really work, Foxy uses the fruit's bestowed powers to aid him in cheating in the Davy Back Fight. These range from him helping his pirate crew in winning matches by slowing down their opponents, to slowing down his opponents to give him an edge over them. Combined with his other tricks, Foxy's mastery over his Devil Fruit powers ensures that he will always have an advantage in any Davy Back Fight that he participates in. While the Devil Fruit powers aid Foxy in many ways, they unfortunately can be used against him if his opponent can make the beams be directed at him. This can be done either by reflecting the beams or forcibly making Foxy fire the beams at himself. The named techniques that are used by Foxy that involve the use of his Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Foxy's main attack wherein he shoots a beam of noroma photons at his target, slowing it down for 30 seconds. Depending on what was slowed down, Foxy can do all sorts of things while they are slowed down. These include using fired cannonballs as floating platforms to attacking opponents viciously. The beam can be reflected by a mirror. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs and dub, this attack is called Slow-Slow Beam. This was first seen being used on Nami, Usopp, Robin, and the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race. * : Foxy delivers a flurry of punches to his opponent at a rapid speed. The actual punches aren't strong, but are made more powerful by slowing his opponent down with his Noro Noro Beam. The aftermath of the attack is that all punches administered by Foxy get released all at once. The name of this technique is derived by the Japanese mythological Nine-Tailed fox called Kyubi. This is called Nine-Tails Rush in the Viz Manga and Nine-Tailed Rush in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Foxy uses a cannon to fire several bombs shaped like his face towards an opponent and slows them all down with his devil fruit power. While they are slowed down, Foxy can sneak alongside the bombs as they are moving. Hiding amongst the bombs, Foxy can get closer to a opponent and punch them while they are distracted by the sight of the moving bombs. The bombs then all explode at once in a massive blast after they regain normal speed. In the Viz Manga, this is called Slow-Slow Foxy Face Bomb '''and in the FUNimation dub, it is called '''Slow-Slow Foxy Face Bomb Cannon. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Foxy uses a hand-mirror to reflect his beams towards his opponent during Noro Marble Coach Devil. The name of this technique is derived from how Foxy uses the hand-mirror as a tennis racket. * : Foxy traps his opponent in a chamber with the Gorilla Puncher coming towards them. At the same time, he reflects his beams all over the chamber using its mirrored back wall and Mirror Racket. Even if his opponent manages to dodge all of the beams and punches, unless they think quickly they'll be eventually crushed against the back wall by the Gorilla Puncher. In the Viz Manga, this is called Slowpoke Ball Demon Coach. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Using a wooden sword hilt as a base, Foxy forms an extendable whip like sword made of his noroma photons. The sword resembles a lightsaber in appearance. This weapon can create the same effect on the opponent as a Noro Noro Beam. However instead of merely slowing down an opponent whole, it can slow down specific parts of an opponent's body. By swiping the beam across an opponent's arms and legs, the beam can bind the opponent's limbs in shackles made from the noroma photons. This is called Slow-Slow Beam Sword in the Viz Manga. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Foxy delivers a series of punches as with Kyubi Rush, only harder, faster, and with more punches. In the Viz Manga, this is called Megaton Nine-Tails Rush. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Foxy fires a cannonball and slows it down with Noro Noro Beam. While in its slow downed state, Foxy mounts a small wooden glider with a fox head onto the cannonball and gets on top of it. With the speed of the cannonball after its slow downed state aiding in velocity, Foxy delivers a powerful punch onto an opponent. After delivering the punch, Foxy can jump off the glider and let it crash into the opponent, blasting them with the cannonball. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Foxy encases himself and two of his crewmates into a giant mirror mecha resembling his head, which then spins at a high velocity. This allows him to shoot his Noro beams through a opening at the bottom and reflects them off at all directions, slowing everything around Foxy for 30 seconds. This was first seen used against the majority of the Straw Hat crew during the anime-only Spa Island Arc. Trivia * The way Foxy holds his hands to emit the Noro Noro Beams resembles the way Japanese would hold their hands up to represent a fox. * A fan asked what would happen if the incredibly slow moving Baroque Works agent, Mr. 4 was hit by one of Foxy's Noro Noro Beams. Oda demonstrated what would happen by pretending to be Mr. 4 saying, "Oh crap!!" (in the Viz manga, censored to "oh no!") after being hit by the beams. Due to page length restraints however, the incredibly long message that Oda gave for demonstration was cut short (reading as o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.....). * Because of the way Boa Hancock's Mero Mero Mellow technique resembles the Noro Noro Beam of Foxy, it was mistaken for this fruit's power by Luffy. * As this Devil Fruit produces "photons", particles of light, it may be considered to be similar to the light-based Logia Pika Pika no Mi. Ironically, their speed themes are polar opposites. * In the Funimation dub, the Straw Hats call the Slow-Slow Beam the Do-Do Beam as an insult. References External Links * Slow motion - Wikipedia article on the concept this fruit's power revolves around. * Kinetic energy - Wikipedia article about kinetic energy Site Navigation ca:Noro Noro no Mi it:Noro Noro Category:Paramecia